kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kaijuvengers IV: Attack of Bemstar’s Army
The Kaijuvengers IV: Attack of Bemstar's Army is the fourth installment of the Kaijuvengers series. It was released in 2013. Plot The film begins with intergalactic gangster boss Bemstar overseeing the construction of a superweapon from a barren asteroid. At Earth orbit, the Kaijuvengers officiate the opening of ZAP SPACY's newest headquarters: the ''Raging Phoenix'' Space Station. The ZAP SPACY main staff, led by Reimon, are then visited by a three-faced alien named Gigi. Gigi offers them a deal that makes him able to dock his spacecraft on the space station and allow his people to establish diplomatic relations with ZAP SPACY. Later, a gang of Gigiliens attack the space station after docking with Gigi's spacecraft. The invasion is thwarted by the arrival of Gomora and Litra Anne, who is suspicious about Gigi's role. Litra was injured in the assault. Meanwhile on a barren world named S-125B which orbits a planetary nebula, intergalactic criminal Baltan began to splatter white paint onto the planet's uninhabited ecumenopolis. Bemstar followed suit by bombing his area of the planet with black paint. They are then joined by a mysterious alien who began to paint his portion of the planet green. All three villains argue on who should own the planet, with Bemstar attempting to rename the planet "Bemstarburg". The three sides negotiate and agree on making the planet an outpost for the villainous terrorist organization Hydra, which the three villains are high-ranked members of, and split the planet into three equal zones of occupation. However, they settle their differences after agreeing that the outpost's ownership goes to the one who is able to destroy ZAP SPACY and the Kaijuvengers. At the space station, Litra suddenly went into a rage at her quarters until Gomora calms her down. Litra explains that something in her is awakening, and that ZAP SPACY has not been filtering suspected terrorist alien activity within their zone. Gomora then replies to her about an upcoming visit by another convoy sent by Gigi, and they must set off to investigate. Meanwhile, Bemstar changes his identity to "Starbem", while infiltrating the Raging Phoenix from his ship, the Bem-Zone, along with Gigi. Gomora and Litra hijack the Bem-Zone and discover that Bemstar was working for the Hydra Organization as a chief general. "Starbem" is chosen by Gigi to become a foreign relations agent by ZAP SPACY. Reimon, as the leader, objects to the plan after realizing that "Starbem" was actually Bemstar from a message transmitted by Gomora and Litra. However, his objection was overruled after Gigi's suggestion, and he is replaced as leader of ZAP SPACY by "Starbem". At the same time, the other Kaijuvengers are sent on a mission to S-125B, only to encounter Baltan and the mysterious alien. At the space station, "Starbem" kills ZAP SPACY's female tactician, and frames Gomora and Litra, who failed to stop him from doing so, for the murder. Gomora goes off in a ZAP SPACY spacecraft to set course for S-125B when his spacecraft was sabotaged by Bemstar into attacking the Raging Phoenix (until Gomora destroys the controlling device) during an attack on the space station by Baltan's berserker squad. Realizing his attempts to kill Gomora, Litra jumps into action and battles Bemstar. Bemstar tries to kill her with his beam attacks, but thanks to her beam-resistant feathers, Litra survives, and reveals to ZAP SPACY "Starbem"'s plans and that he is in fact Bemstar, destroying his image. Bemstar is ousted and left for S-125B, while Reimon became leader of ZAP SPACY again. Litra pursues Bemstar to the barren ecumenopolis. In S-125B, the Kaijuvengers face Baltan, Bemstar and the mysterious alien at the planet's tallest tower, where the villains plan to exterminate ZAP SPACY outposts in the galaxy. After a rousing speech to his army, Bemstar sends them to attack the outposts until they are ordered to fall back because of the Kaijuvengers' interference. During the fight, the Kaijuvengers discover that Gigi was in fact the mysterious alien who worked for the Hydra Organization and tried to capture the planet to be made into Hydra's base of operations. The information is relayed to Reimon, who orders an air strike onto the planet. The villains anticipate the attack and sent their troops to battle the ZAP SPACY air strike force until Litra destroys the Hydra control tower on a moon of the planet. The three villains are overpowered by the Kaijuvengers in an intense battle, and the air strike destroys the battlefield while the Kaijuvengers escape. Baltan and Gigi manage to teleport away in time. After the bombing, Bemstar, left behind by his rivals-turned-teammates, emerges from the rubble, but eventually dies from internal bleeding, and his surviving troops eject his body into space. In the aftermath, ZAP SPACY is now alerted of the presence of the Hydra Organization, and recommends the Kaijuvengers to be ready for Hydra's incoming assault. In a post-credits scene, the Hydra superweapon's construction continues to be overseen, and this time it is from the terrorist organization's leader... Cast Kaijuvengers * Gomora * Litra Anne * Geronimon * Skydon * Jirass * Kanegon * Telesdon ZAP SPACY * Reimon Hydra organization * Bemstar * Baltan * Gigi Trivia * The film's plot is largely inspired by Batman Returns and The Batman episode Night and the City. References to Marvel films * Bemstar's army speech is based on Red Skull's speech in Captain America: The First Avenger. Category:2013 films Category:Films Category:Kaijuvengers films Category:Tsuburaya Cinematic Universe films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:Films set in the 2060s